Sora/File
|2=Edit tab}} File= Sora is a pop idol who is temporarily lodging with Penguin Logistics. She became a member of Rhodes Island after the two organizations began their partnership. Using her special techniques, she is able to channel her Arts through her voice to support allies with her unique songs. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed clear outline of internal organs without any unusual dark spot. No unusual traces of Originium particles present in her system, no signs of infection, confirming her as Non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :Operator Sora showed no symptoms of Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.12u/L :Operator Sora rarely comes into contact with Originium. Archives Archive 1 A minor celebrity/pop idol girl in Lungmen. Cute, playful, vivacious, the epitome of the word "girl". Still cannot strike a balance between being an idol and an Operator, but is making strides. Archive 2 Miss Sora could've chosen a more conventional fighting style, but at her own insistence, Dr. Kal'tsit ultimately designed a custom program for her to better develop her natural talent. To her credit, Sora put in way more effort than a typical support Operator. Anyone would admit that she was practically born to sing, and the results of this program surpassed all expectations. Of course, someone who sings on a battlefield draws plenty of enemy attention, so Sora requires more bodyguards than usual. However, she is certainly worth the strategic compromise. Archive 3 Penguin Logistics naturally had to "negotiate" with Sora's management agency in order to allow a pop idol to become a courier. Given that a code name was also part of the package, it's fair to assume that the "negotiation" wasn't conventional at all, because no agency in its right mind would expose its valuable asset to potential harm without getting something in return. Rhodes Island is a fair operation, and for the other party to make such a great compromise, Penguin Logistics certainly would pay a huge cost without any underhanded coercion. Then, what is the cost for Sora to become a PL Operator while retaining her pop idol status? The official contract is too long and complicated to go into here, though it could probably be summed up in three clauses: One, Penguin Logistics is responsible for Sora's personal safety, and must not let her make any appearance that would damage her image as a pop idol. Two, wherever Sora goes on a mission, Penguin Logistics is obligated to do their best to promote her and increase her popularity as they see fit, as well as absorbing all costs incurred. Three, including events or activities described in Clause 2, all revenue derived from Sora's performance as an entertainer must go to the management agency. Violation of any clause is ground for the agency to terminate the contract to revoke Sora as an Operator. Following PL's partnership with Rhodes Island, the latter also assumed all the obligations. After all, who wouldn't want a girl as adorable as Sora to be the biggest star in the world? Archive 4 People always ask: Maybe Sora is a good entertainer, but is she a good Operator? The answer is affirmative. She's not too hung up about needing someone to protect her, nor does she wallow in self-pity over not able to defend others with a weapon. She knows her limits and stays within them. No one has to worry about that. However, that doesn't mean she wishes harm to come to those who guard her, nor does it mean she refuses to pick up arms in defense of others. She's no good at it, but that doesn't keep her from trying. Every day between practice sessions, Sora clumsily trains her weapon proficiency, hoping to contribute a bit more in battle. It's thoughts like that which truly make Sora special. Archive 5 That Sora lass, she managed to fool her fans with impeccable illusions, making them believe she's Lupo. Perhaps she thought she'd stand out as a Lupo? That does make sense from the trendy perspective... And that kid, I've seen idols before and they didn't impress me. But then Sora came along and I finally understood why some people worship stars. Anyway, I taught her an even better way of concealment, usable at any time, so she won't ever need to try to cover her own identity anymore. Also, I shall design more attire for her to help further her career. :— Orchid |-| Evaluation= Category:Sora Category:Character files